Seducing Edward
by LoVeE 08
Summary: Bella transfers to a new school with the intentions of breaking out of her shy girl persona . can she seduce forks darkest male or will his thirst for her blood change everything. story is m for mature
1. authors note

A/N

own alll..i own nothing but the laptop i type on.. im just here dealing with my sicward obession with edward.. ... it isnt beta'd and probably full of tons of typos i should also say that its M for MATURE.. so if ya aint old enough to buy a shot of JD then ya aint old enough to read this story or if any of the following offends you..drugs alcohol ,sex and deals with abuse among other shit this story isnt for you so kindly make your way to the X all others get ready for a intense ride...

*LE


	2. Chapter1

**a/n s meyers owns alll... im just having fun with her people... story is m for mature so if ya aint old enough to buy a shot of JD this story aint for you..story deals with sex and some stalking so if it isnt for you x out this ish... it also isnt beta'd so if you dont mind typos n run on sentences than its all good read on...**

***LE **

**Bpov**

It was my first day at a new school I hated being the new girl I hate all that attention of being the new person .. This would go on for days weeks . I groaned out loud as I pulled open the door and I entered the school holding my breath hoping no one would notice me god was I wrong Forks is a small town and everyone knows everyone and all eyes were on me as I walked to the main office I could hear people whispering about me . I tried to remember what Renee said . " people get tired of new things fast " ah how I wish everyone was like my harebrain mother she never did the same thing twice.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton" a blond hair boy said as he approached me he looked to eager to me "your Isabella" he said I hated when people used my full name "just Bella" small town of course everyone knew I was coming argh .. I tried to smile at him I just wanted to crawl in a rock and die . "what class you have now" I showed him my schedule" he smiled " we have a few class together but we have to hurry or we'll be late for Bio I'll walk with you" I was grateful to have some one to talk to but he made me feel uneasy. The way he looked at me .. The boys back home never seemed to pay me any attention and here all of them are constantly staring at me ..

I looked at the floor as We walked quickly to biology class as he look his seat I walked to the teacher and handed him my slip grateful that he didn't call my name out just pointed for me to sit . It was the only seat empty next to a model .. He was incredibly good looking I instantly felt intimidated I lowered my eyes to the floor and walked past a giant commercial fan that sent my hair flying across my face blinding me for a moment I tripped forward and dropped my books I could hear the class laughing I nervously grabbed them from the floor and hurried to get to my seat.

That's when I noticed the Greek god I was supposed to sit next to was shaking violently like he had been hit with a bolt of lighting with every step I took closer to him he inched his chair further away from the desk until his back was against the wall he had his clenched in a tight fist he looked as if he was biting his knuckles trying to refrain from moving his face looked repulsed by me.. He looked gorgeous even with the distressed look on his face .. His face was like an Angel it was so beautiful.

I sat down and flung my hair to the side to hide my face from him as I did I brought a lock to my nose and inhaled I didn't understand his reaction my hair smelled just like it always did like strawberries my favorite shampoo. I tried to pay attention to the teacher but I felt his black eyes burning a hole in my head. I sighed I just don't understand boys some go out of their way to be nice like Mike while handsome guys like him were just jerks . I sneaked a peek at him just to find him staring at me with hate in his eyes .. " if looks could kill" I whispered to myself I'd surely burst into flames.. He shifted in his chair I could still feel him staring at me ..  
I wish this class no this day was over already I hid behind my curtain of hair again and listened to the teacher. I closed my eyes for a minute to get my head together gym was my next class and I wasn't any good at anything especially physical activities . I opened my eyes when the bell rang . Adonis was out of his seat and flew out the door before I even got up out of my seat .

**Epov**

I have been High School more times than I care to remember this time I'm pretending to be a junior Carlisle says the younger we start out the longer we can stay . I knew that he was right I just hated the mundane activities of these absent minded adolescents .this was truly a time when I wished I were able to sleep I stared at the cracks running in the plaster from the far corner of the cafeteria imagining patterns in them that were not there It was the only way to tone out the voices that babbled like the gush of a River inside of my head.

when it came to the human mind I have heard it all and them some but today all thoughts were consumed with the trivial drama of a new addition to the small student body. It took so little to send them all in a frenzy I have seen the new face through out several minds from every angle just a ordinary human girl the excitement over her arrival was tiresomely predictable like a shiny flashing object to a infant.

I headed towards biology preparing my mind for the tedium it was doubtful Mr. Banner a man of average intellect can teach me a man who holds two bachelors degree in Science I closed my eyes hoping time would pass by quickly. I had already been thinking about her when she entered everyone's mind was buzzing with thoughts of the new girl .

I opened my eyes and watched her walk to Mr. Banner and hand him some sort of slip . Bella Swan walked in the flow of the heated air that blew towards me from the vent her scent was like a wrecking ball a battering ram there was no image violent enough to encapsulate the force of what happened to me at that moment . In that instant I was nothing close to the human I pretended to be .

I was a predator and she was my prey there was nothing else in the world that mattered but that truth I was a vampire and she had the sweetest blood I smelled in over eighty years . My hands instinctively reached under the desk to hold myself in place as she approached the only empty seat in the class next to me I tightened my grip and felt shards of wood splintering from my death grip. Molding around my fingers from where I was gripping the edge of the table.

Leave no evidence destroy all evidence I pulverized the edge of the table it to remove the dents my fingers caused . I knew the girl would come sit by me and I would have to kill her and the other witnesses the eighteen other children and one man I was disgusted with myself for what I knew had to be done her scent torment me my throat ached for the taste of her blood I had thought of a hundred different ways to spill her blood before she took her seat .

I shoved the chair against the wall trying to distant my self from that demon disguised as a girl sent here to destroy everything my family has built I hated her and her blood she tossed her hair to hide her face from me . It was like she was taunting the beast in me I wanted to throw her on the table and do some dissecting of my own .

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts I knew how this would play out I would lure her after class take her some where that I could take my time with her enjoy her blood until I was satiated . It killed me to do this I haven't killed a innocent in eighty decades Carlisle would forgive they all would they would understand . Even if I hated myself . I just needed to last threw hour save my family from having to move again . The bell rang and it took everything for me not to speed past everyone to get of the there.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bpov**

I took my time gathering my books "hey Bella" I looked up to see Mike waiting for me "wana walk to gym with me " I was in no rush to go to gym " er I have to use the ladies room .. Sorry" I know it was a poor excuse but I didn't like the attention he was showing me "maybe tomorrow" he was disappointed "yea sure" I said as I watched him leave the class I continued to get my books I started to walk towards the door to leave .

I thought of Adonis I sat next to him all period and couldn't think of a more appropriate name until I heard some say what got into Edward that he took off so fast .Edward Cullen was his name I sighed god even his name was beautiful . I grabbed my last book turned to leave but my stupid shoe got caught By the leg of the chair I tripped forward and dropped my books I was glad there was no one to witness my clumsiness I was so lost in thought of him and picking my books up from the floor to notice somebody was in the doorway .

"hello" a velvety voice purred I looked up to see it was Edward Cullen leaning against the door frame like a model in a photo shoot but I couldn't describe him as a model he was much more better looking than any model I have seen his complexion was flawless his eyes were a weird shade of black . Yet more beautiful than an onyx gem framed by thick black lashes .

He had the body of a athlete and the jeans he wore accented his his body the baby blue button down that was cuffed at his elbows hugged his muscular arms . It was hard not to stare at him .his hair was brown with bronze highlights in a perfect disheveled look that several guys here tried to copy but couldn't master it. I let my eyes trail down to his lips pink and plump they were impeccable so inviting he opened his mouth slightly to show off his gleaming white teeth . Wow I wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips ..

I shook my head to clear my thoughts I didn't understand why he came back after the way he bolted out of the class 15 minutes ago . He couldn't have been talking to me it must have been my overactive imagination so I turned my head to see if he was talking to somebody behind me but there wasn't anyone besides me left in the room . He said "hello" again I pointed to myself and whispered " are you talking to me" it was probably a joke a dork outreach program or something…..

I couldn't for the life of me understand why someone as gorgeous as him would want to talk to me . The boys back in Phoenix didn't look in my direction unless it was to laugh at me falling or tripping over my clumsy feet. It was weird here I felt the boys here staring at me I guess I was new meat for them . He nodded his head " I wanted to apologize for being so rude during class" he paused to see if I would say something I remained quiet I was still in shock he wanted to apologize for what treating me like a leper . " Hello my name is Edward Cullen" he flashed me an incredible smile that had me weak in the knees I felt my heart do a summersault I still couldn't get words to come out of my mouth he must think I'm a complete moron

" your Isabella" he knew my name it pleased me beyond belief that he knew my name "Bella" I stuttered "Bella" he sang my name like a sweet melody I felt like I was in a trance the way he looked at me the way he said my name sent tingles down my spine his voice was so seductive it made me want to do things I have only heard about with him. I blushed at the thought he smiled at me again .

" I was wondering if I could walk you to your next class" he paused as if he didn't want to finish his sentence " or maybe we could go some where and talk" he was still leaning against the frame as I got a little closer the door I tried not to think about him and make myself to go to class but he pushed himself off the door way to cut the space left for me to exit the class leaving little room to between us " so what's it going to be "Isa.. I Mean Bella" are you going to be a good girl and go to gym class"

how did he know I had gym next period as he spoke I could smell his delicious breath cool and inviting I entered the threshold to pass him but he pushed his body close to mine almost touching me and whispered in my ear "or are you going to ditch so we could continue our conversation in a more private place" he made me so nervous that I dropped my books we both bent down to retrieve them on the way back up we locked eyes and I knew what my answer was before I even heard the late bell

" so " he asked as he handed me my book " where are we going to go" I stammered he grinned a crooked smile at me " follow me I know just the place your going to die when you see it its beautiful" he said still grinning at me . His onyx eyes had me mesmerized I'd go anywhere just to be with him I smiled back I must be crazy I barely know this guy and here I am ditching school to go to god knows where with him …

I was nervous kinda having second thoughts I stopped . He looked at me "are you alright" he asked smiling that glamorous smile squashing any prior fears I had. "I just want to drop these books in my locker" I lied but he didn't seem to notice "leave them in my car we need to hurry" smiling that crooked smile made my heart skip a beat " you don't want to get caught ditching do you" he said

I was lost his in deep black eyes I was speechless I shook my head "no" lets go then he held out his hand to lead the way . "after you love" he chimed as he pushed open the door leading to the parking lot " should we take my truck" I said I waited for him to say something " I'll follow you home then we will take my car" his eyes twinkle with excitement "ok" was all I could muster the comfort of being in my truck alone with the heat on would help me compose myself I don't know what has gotten into me . I cant think straight when he is looking at me that way ..

Omg Edward Cullen is so friggn Sexy I cant take it . No boy back home ever caught my attention or stirred my feelings like this but then again no boy I ever met looked like Edward Cullen.. "do you know where I live" I called over my shoulder trying not to look back . Control Bella control yourself I repeated in my motherly voice. I opened the door to my truck a homecoming gift from Charlie it was old and rusted but I loved it . That truck would keep me save from just about anything.

I grinned as I turn the ignition I forgot I left the heat on high so it blew my hair across my face before I could close the door he was right beside the truck to close the door "I'll be right behind you" he purred he looked incredible in his raincoat his hair glistening from the rain wow I cant believe he wants to hang out with me. There were three things I was certain of 1. Edward Cullen is HOT! 2. I wanted him and 3. One way or another I will have him .I

pulled up in the drive way Charlie was working as usual I looked down at my clothes uh they were plain a dumb brown turtleneck and a pair of jeans. I would have to change if I planned on getting anywhere with Edward. I knew just what to wear. It finally stopped raining athough the sun was not shining it would still be a great day .. He pulled his shiny Volvo in front of my house "hey" I said "just give me a sec .I need to change my clothes I'm drench" I smiled pulling at my shirt"

I didn't wait for a answer I ran up the walk into the house and straight to my room shedding my clothes on the way up I needed to hurry before he changed his mind or Charlie came home. I slid on a dry pair of jeans thank god my favorite pair was clean the hugged me like a glove molded around my body in all the right places. I pulled out a blue v neck shirt that shrunk in the wash last summer but it was pefrect for today it was tight around my breast showing how full and firm the were. I giggled I have never tried to seduce a man before I just prayed that reading all them cosmo magazines would pay off..

Deciding I should leave Charlie a note so he wouldn't worry if he got home before me as I jogged down the stairs I peeked out the window to see if Edward was still there. My heart beat sped up when I saw the car was still there. I ran into the kitchen and pulled out a pen and paper from the drawer and I scribbled

_**Dad,**_

_**There's left over Lasagna from last night in the refrig I went out for a walk and to find a library . Will be home later .**_

_**Love Bella**_

I left the on the table where I was sure he'd find it and walked towards the door my heart stopped when I reached the living and opened the front door to see Adonis I mean Edward standing there looking at me "you were taking long I just wanted to make sure you didn't change your mind" I shook my head as I zipped my hoody up it wasn't cold but I didn't want to expose myself until we were there would be no chance of getting interrupted.

"no I was leaving a note for Charlie so he wouldn't put a APB out on me" I laughed " he can be a little crazy about that " I think that was an excellent idea" he smiled "shall we" my heart accelerated at the thought of being alone with him we headed to his car Edward held the door open for me as I climbed in he shut it behind me. God he is so gorgeous I sighed as I watched him walk around to the drivers side my eyes were focused on him as he slid into his seat.

Nerves were on edge and my hand was trembling I shoved it under my thigh before he could notice " are you ready" he asked me while he held my gaze. "uh um" I nervously replied "ok then" he drove off I was feeling scared what did I get myself into I stared out the window afraid to look at him I didn't want him to think I was a scared little girl . I wondered if he did this type of thing often . Oh god I wondered if he thought I did this often .

I looked over at him when I noticed him speeding "holy crow your speeding" he chuckled "Relax I'm in total control sit back don't worry your not going to die " he mumbled something I didn't quite catch he grinned at me. " is this something that you do often" I had to talk so I would be so nervous "do what exactly" he paused "speed? I'm a great driver you don't have to worry about a thing" I shook my head "are we almost there" I asked instead I didn't want him to get the wrong impression of me .. Without looking at me he repiled "just around the next hill"

I ve spent every summer in Forks since I was 6 but I had no clue we were going. Then he stopped along side a dirt road "where are we" I asked nervously we were parked next to the woods not a house or car in site my pulse quickened I got scared omg what if he was a masked murderer or something "come on chicken its breath taking I promise you" he won me over with the sensational smile it made my heart pounded but not from fear but from desire….

**Epov**

I felt her hesitation as she stopped I turned to gaze into her eyes "are you alright" I smiled my charming smile at her. Her heart beat fluttered I have tried to read her thoughts but the are blank to me I wish I knew what she wear thinking did she know that she were about to die? The monster in me was excited about the thought "I just wanted to drop these books in my locker" I knew she was lying but I showed no emotion "leave them in my car we need to hurry"

I smiled to ease her doubt "you don't want to get caught ditching do you" she look up into my black eyes normally they are a golden color but I haven't hunted in weeks I could smell the fear on her but curiosity will get this cat killed. "no" she shook her head . So brave if she only knew the fate that was ahead of her I wondered how brave she'd be .

I waved my hand in front of me "after you love" I pushed open the door leading to the parking lot. she stopped in the middle of the lot what was it know was I losing my touch the monster in me was getting angry patience I chanted in my head patience "should we take my truck" she asked innocently it was a valid question think Edward she very well cant leave it here it would be better if she drove it home to an empty house Police Chief Swan worked all day I knew his house , as I knew every house in this tiny town his home was nestled right up against thick wood with no close neighbors. That would be the proper thing to do while she parked her car I could sneak into her house leave a note stating she went for a walk no one would suspect they would never find her body they would just assume the new Forks resident longed to go home. She would be classified as another teenage runaway. "I'll follow you home then we will take my car" I held eye contact with her to pull her in more so she wouldn't change her mind dazzling her if you may. It seemed to be working on her.

She walked ahead of me "do you know where I live" she called over her shoulder nonchalantly of course I knew where you live I sped up to her just as she was about to close the door her scent mixed with the after math of the rain was intensified by the heater in her truck I nearly lost my strain on the beast as her hair whipped across her face fanning her scent into my face tormenting the monster .

Take her now he yelled at me… I gripped the door of the truck tightly before I closed it "I'll be right behind you" I turned on my heels and walked away before she died in the horrible truck . Patience . I chanted its almost time. Patience. It will soon be over and with that thought I strode off to my Volvo parked just a few feet away . I entered my car and close the door behind it . I scolded the monster in me all my preparations would have been destroyed . Her scent was unbelievable so mouth watering . I could barely contain myself let alone the beast within .I turned the a/c on high to drown out some of her scent I followed her to her house I parked on the street in front of her house .

" hey just give me a sec I need to change my clothes I'm drenched" she smiled as she pulled at her shirt I nodded god I wish shed hurry up a bit I was beginning t lose my patience . I thought about just taking her here in her home or out side in the forest next to her house this seemed to quite the monster down the anticipation was starting to bring the venom to my mouth I felt it cover my teeth I clinched down hard I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer what the hell was taking her soon long I bolted out of the car I needed to push her along I was standing on her porch when she slung the door open "you were taking so long I wanted to make sure you didn't change your mind" she nodded her head no I could tell she was nervous she fidgeted with the zipper of her hooded sweat shirt til the zipper finally closed .

" no I was leaving Charlie a note so he wouldn't put APB out on me" she laughed " he can be a little crazy about things like that" that was smart now it would save me a trip from having to do it later." that was an excellent idea" I heart her heart accelerate "shall we" we walked to the Volvo I held the door open for her to make her at ease i could feel her eyes on me as I walked around to the drivers seat "are you ready" I asked her as she shoved her hands under her thighs

" uh hmm" she replied I decided I needed to step it up a notch I pushed my foot on the accelerator and grinned when I heard her gasp" holy crow your speeding" I could smell the fear on her good I like that made the blood taste richer.. I gripped the steering wheel "Relax I'm in total control sit back don't worry your not going to die" I snickered "yet" I said to low for her to hear" is this something that you do often" she asked I assumed she babbled when she was nervous "do what exactly" i paused "speed? I'm a great driver you don't have to worry about a thing" I knew that wasn't what she meant . No Bella I don't lure unsuspecting woman to the woods so I can murder them. "are we almost there" she asked didn't want Without looking at her I replied "just around the next hill" I stopped along side a dirt road "where are we"

she asked nervously we were parked next to the woods not a house or car in site her pulse quickened I knew she was scared her fight or flight was in over drive "come on chicken its breath taking I promise you" i won her over with my sensational smile I heard her heart pound I thought it was due to her being afraid I inhaled slightly but I smelled a new scent it wasn't fear I have smelled this before on many women it was desire…


	4. Chapter 3

**Bpov~ Meadows & Wild things**

The walk from the car to the meadow was fairly short in distance,. The dirt trail was just covered with rocks and branches clumsy as usual I tripped over almost every rock on the damn ground I'm glad I decided against those stupid strappy sandals and stuck to my K Swisses they weren't for mountain climbing but at least they were better than sandals I looked back at him and noticed the forest had swallowed us up I swear if he didn't know where we were going I never would have known that this was a path. I should be afraid but I wasn't scared in the sense of getting hurt I was more fearful of how I would seduce him . I wanted Edward to be my first and I wasn't leaving until I accomplished that .

"almost there" he called from behind me "o I cant wait the mix of anticipation of what I wanted to do to him and fear of not knowing how to do it hit me all at once I started breathing erratic I counted in my head one. Two . Three. One. Two .Three. I heard him chuckle from behind " are you ok" he replied "just dandy are we there" I pulled my zipper up and down "just thru that clearing " he pointed in front of me I was the first to step in I have never dreamed anything so beautiful before in my life .

It was out of this world the way the wild flowers blended in with grass so bright so vivid hot pinks purples ,oranges blue, I couldn't believe we were still in Forks . I could hear the sounds of the water fall gushing on the rocks below and the smell of honeysuckle and freesia with a hint of lavender I once read an study that Lavender is a Natural Aphrodisiac my mouth fell open I was speechless there were lovely blue birds singing a love song a group of exotic butterflies flew by me he was right it was a site to die for it was simply breath taking I turned to look at him but he was gone ….

**Epov**

The path wasn't wide enough for us to walk side by side so I let her lead the way I wanted her to soak up the beauty of this place before I snapped her neck . " almost there" I called I felt the venom starting to work its way thru my body I heard her heart beat pick up and her breathing became erratic I could smell the fear dripping off of her like perspiration I chuckled with excitement the beast was in his glory he knew it wouldn't be much longer I knew I would take my time with her drinking her blood is going to be wonderful . The animal inside growled I wanted to take her now .Her scent is driving me absolutely mad "are you ok" I asked pretending to care. I wanted her to be at ease I wasn't up for a chase not that I wouldn't enjoy that .

Although I did I love it when my prey runs away makes the victory of the kill that much sweeter but not today I just I wanted to savor her sweet blood at my leisure . Its quite the treat I have been feasting on animal blood for seventy decades a lifestyle I adapted to because of Carlisle my father. Our own kind of vegetarian's I thought about what Emmett says about slipping "hey bro even Vegetarians sneak a big fat juicy Cheese Burger in every now and then." my older brother and his food analogy were hysterical . "just dandy are we there" she huffed out " just thru that clearing" I pointed in front of her I hung back as she entered my sacred place . Absorbing all its beauty . I prepared myself to swoop in on her like a Eagle attacking its prey . She turned looking for me ….

**Bpov**

I searched the forest entrance nervously I couldn't find him anywhere I turned my body around and saw him standing in front of me "Edward" I said as I fought to catch my breath he stood before me in his Adonis like pose I felt hot all over we were finally alone and I mentally put together a plan to attack him. I felt desperate .. And in this hour of desperation he was my salvation .

My whole body was tingling lust took over I no longer felt afraid I felt confident I needed him and the way he looked at me was so sexy erotic it made my crotch throb he had a longing look in his eyes a look I felt my own eyes had a look of fierce determination to achieve a long awaited goal I took that as my cue that he wanted me the way I wanted him . Its now or never I gathered up all the courage I had . I could feel my veins pulsating with each breath I tried to remain in control .I inhaled deeply I unzipped my hoody and took a step closer to him .

**Epov**

I ran fast thru the forest to enter from the other side so I was standing in front of her when she turned back around "Edward" she said trying to catch her breath she stood before me and I could she her veins pulsating thru her thin skin my desire for her blood started to take over. I took a small step towards her mentally planning my attack on her . Then I caught the scent of something different it wasn't fear her aura was dripping with Pheromones she unzipped her sweat jacket revealing a formfitting v neck shirt that clung to her breast like a wet tee shirt she was wearing no bra I could see her areola her nipples were upright against her shirt . I felt a stir in my trousers I wasn't sure what this was. something I vaguely remembered from my human life waking up in the morning with it stiff for no apparent reason ."shit what the fuck I'm going to do" I grunted it's so hard to the point it ached . I know her scent I have smelled this on many women aroused by my presence . So many women wanted to have sex with me but I've never had a reaction to any one in the eighty years I have roamed this earth until now I shifted uncomfortable trying to shake my trousers and deflate my hard on before she noticed it. To late she looked at me with a strange look in her eyes she took a step closer to me .

**Bpov**

To my excitement I glanced down at his pants and noticed an erection he had formed an erection I tried not to stare but it was making me wet I bit down on my bottom lip again I stared into his dark smoldering eyes I took a step closer until we were barely standing inches from each other I licked my lips I reached over and brushed my wet lips against his I kissed him tenderly he pulled away briefly to say something I felt a wave of courage come over me I was no longer timid in what I wanted my lust for his body was taking over I didn't care that I was a virgin or that I didn't know him I just knew I wanted him and I would show him I pulled my body closer to him rubbing my breast across his chiseled chest I heard him gasp as I rubbed his cock thru his pants he pulled away slightly "Wwwhat are you doing" he said in a shaky breath….

**Epov**

I was trying to figure out what was happening here she should be afraid of me I was about to take her life but she did not fear me she kissed me again I was confused . I have never been kissed not even before I was changed I never met the right girl . The kiss was something I never expected it felt strange it felt weird it felt incredible her wet lips upon mine I felt a tightness in my boxer I realized I was extremely aroused by her the monster inside me was no longer talking to me I didn't thirst for her blood at this moment I wanted her body .

Oh god she pressed her firm breast on the hard planes of my chest .. I pulled away although I wanted her to continue "www-hat are you doing" I stuttered my voice trembling with desire. " arent you afraid of me" I ran in a complete circle around her in seconds she did not move " no" she answered quickly I ripped a tree from its roots and threw it across the clearing " what about now" she shook her head " no I don't care what you are I only care about what I want" I stepped in front of her " do you know what I 'am" She smiled at me and pulled my head down to meet her eager lips once more.

She traced my lips with her hot tongue and penetrated my open mouth with her tongue twirling it over mine she was gripping my manhood it felt sooooo good . She paused "I don't care what you are" she nibbled on my bottom lip "what if I told you I was a Vampire and I lured you here to kill you and drink your blood" she paused maybe coming to her senses " you wouldn't kill me ..she paused reaching her hand in my pants running her hot finger along the head of my penis " looks like You want my body more than my blood" she entwined her fingers in my hair pulling my face forward bringing my lips down to meet her again. Kissing me hard wrapping her arm around my waist .

I didn't want it to stop I pulled her closer to me rubbing my groin on her as I kissed her deeply she moved my hands down to her ass and I squeezed her cheeks they were so round and plump in my hands she pulled away from our kiss and kissed me on my neck and whispered in my ear " I want to try something" she dropped to her knees and began unbuckling my belt and sliding down the zipper to my trousers.

She gasped as she pulled out y dick and her eyes widened at the size of it . It was fairly larger than the regular human . I have heard stories from my brothers about the gratification of sexual intimacy blow jobs especially . But I never imagined . My thoughts were interrupted when her wet lips glistened the head than she placed me inside her hot mouth my knees buckled my body fell forward my hands landing on her shoulders I squeezed her to hold her in place I didn't want this pleasure to stop I felt as if I was going to melt . She looked up at me with sultry eyes staring at me with each thrust she performed with her mouth . I watched as I entered her mouth and exited . I trembled I felt my body boiling as the venom traveled fast thru my veins I pushed her shoulders away to get her to stop although it was the last thing I wanted but her sweet aroma drifting from between her thighs was beckoning me . Taunting me to come have a lick . Just one kiss I told my self I wanted to taste her the way she tasted me…


	5. Chapter 4

**Bpov ~one thing on my mind**

I laid there with him still on top of my ass and his throbbing dick still pulsating inside of me . He slowly pulled himself out and rolled to the side. Panic crept up on me . What the fuck just happened. What will he think of me . what the hell do I say .. . I closed my eyes reliving the experience yes I had just had the shit fucked out of me

. And I liked it no… I loved it . Damn it was great A smile spread across my face I could feel his cold body next to me " so that's what it feels like" he spoke softly his voice still sounding so sexy "what's that" I asked "fucking" he said. " my brothers told me it was a great pleasure but I never .." he trailed off leaving his sentence incomplete.

I had to laugh I didn't want to say I was a virgin but maybe he was to . "great isn't it." I replied . " yes a great first time" he said " yes a great first time" I muttered I felt a twinge between my legs and bumped my ass against him I immediately felt his hard on . " you make my body feel alive he purred. Sliding back in me for the second time .slower this time less urgency but same desire I he kissed my neck my pulse quickened as his pace became rapid more erratic .

he pulled me up until I was on all fours . He had a firm grip on my ass as he thrusted harder in side me "ahhh" he groaned against my hair "oooh god" I screamed the way his cock filled up every inch of me was incredible .. I flung my head to the side he gripped my ass tighter as he rammed his cock further into my throbbing abode I heard him panting he let out a scream " ahhhhhhhhhhhh" he shot his hot load into me as I felt a sharp pain in my neck…..

**Epov**

I was lost in the moment pounding my hardness in her sweet haven feeling her ass bumping on my shaft slapping my balls . Oo Emmett and Jasper tried to explain the pleasure but it is one that must be experienced to fully understand the joy of sex. I felt the all to familiar senseation building up in my testicles again I knew it wouldn't be long before I would ejaculate again . As I gripped her firm ass tighter I couldn't help but think how she managed to still have a strange affect on me .. I thirsted for her blood but now her sweet nectar called my body in a different way. It stirred my loins to the point that I needed to feel myself in side of her. I felt her walls contract around my shaft "ahhhhh" she tortured my body with her luscious pussy. "oooh god " she screamed I knew she too was approaching her orgasm as well .

frantically pounded her from behind I kissed along her back as her arched herself to fully engulf my entire length "ahhh" it was closer I wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. She flipped her hair to the side as prepared myself to shoot my load once again into her I bent forward to kiss her but the vein in her neck pulsated her blood beckoning me with out thinking I released my self as I bit down on her neck …


	6. Chapter 5

**Epov~Bump in the woods**

It hit me like a ton of bricks what just happened what I had done .. I realized after I released myself and removed my teeth from her neck she slumped forward . " ooh god what did I do" she laid there still "oh god .. Oh god" I panicked my hands trembled with anxiety I could she her breaths they were shallow "Edward" she called me I knelt next to her " what did you do to me" .

she said weakly as she touched her neck and felt the holes . She let out a groan " I I .. I 'm sorry. I stuttered " I didn't mean to" she still looked stunning laying there naked her body flawless she reached for my hand unable to fully move " its ok I'm not afraid" I had sucked her almost dry killing her instantly but I stopped as I came..

I know that this is what I brought her here for to kill her to drink in her blood .. But she seduced me brought me to new heights ignited a fire in me and made me feel things that I never thought I would feel. The monster in me would be happy I spilled her blood but he no longer talked only the fear called me now .. I had done a horrible thing and my family would hate me. I hated myself . And this girl Bella my Bella I didn't want her to die.

Something in me changed I longed for her I wanted more than her blood I wanted her body and more I wanted her .. And I fucked up . God I thought I didn't want her to die I had to do something I heard her heart beat slowing down I had to do something or she would die. Fear started building inside of me . I didn't know this girl but I knew I wanted her in my life .

I didn't quite understand my feelings I was confused about everything that happened today in my meadow . I paced back and forth "Edward you have to get help" Bella spoke softly from the ground "Alice I need you " I screamed I knew she would find me and know what to do my sister Alice always knew what to do. "Edward Pleas.." she broke off as she fell unconscious .

**Apov**

I dropped the vase I had in my hand getting a vision of course I hate them sometimes but they were who I was. The vision helped us. This one started out the same bits and pieces at first until I focused to get a clearer image that's when I saw my brother. My brother Edward. He was naked and crying well crying if he could shed tears I didn't understand what was going on but I knew he needed me and I would go to him he was my favorite brother I would do anything for him and he would do the same for me..

But why was he naked . that's when I saw her a girl and she was naked to and she was laying there bleeding from her neck. "ooh fuck" I ran straight for the meadow. His place I ran faster than ever when I entered upon the scene I looked to the left and I found Edward on the ground still naked hugging his legs rocking back and forth " what did I do .. What did I do" he was chanting to him self I knelt besides him.

"Edward" he didn't look at me " Edward honey are you ok" still no response I walked over to the girl I got on my knees and felt her pulse it was shallow very shallow but she was still alive I pulled out my cell " Carlisle .. Its Edward there was some sort of accident A girl.. Fuck Carlisle he bit girl .."

I waited while he spoke on the other end " no she is still alive.. Barely I can hear her faint heartbeat " I paused "what do I do" I shook my head " no he is out of it .. Shock I guess" I looked at Edward and could see the pain in his face " ok I will.." I placed the phone back in my pocket..

I walked back by Edward " Hey" I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes "Edward" I called finally he looked at me " this is what needs to be done" he stared at me not moving I reached for his clothes " you have three choices" I started with out waiting for him to reply I continued " one - let the venom take its course and she'll become one of us two- let her die and we'll cover up her death three suck the venom out and drop her at the hospital Carlisle will take care of her" he looked at me his eyes wide in fear .

I began dressing him I have never seen him naked before and it was a bit uncomfortable . Why was he naked with a human then it dawned on me as the smell of human cum drifted into my nostrils .. Ahh Edward that's just gross.. He just remained still " Edward honey I need your help.

I cant do this alone I grabbed his face please baby snap out of it" I heard the girl whimper we had to move quickly or it would be to late. "Edward" she called he crawled over to her. "I'm here Bella … I'm here" he looked up at me "please Alice help her don't let her die… I need her.

**Cpov**

I dialed Alice again " what is going on" I can hear the panic in her voice " just leave her then will cover up her disappearance" her voice cracked " she's what" I screamed into the receiver ok I understand Alice your doing great remain calm I'm on my way" she was the daughter of the town sheriff.

The fucking sheriff damn it in all the years Edward has been with me he has never shown poor judgment before today I wonder the fuck happened I head to the blood bank to get several packets of type O blood universal blood donor since I didn't have time to check to see if she was a prior patient to get her blood type Alice said she wouldn't make it to the hospital So I have to go there to save her there was no way her father would give up looking for her.. Alice said the venom was starting to take over .and the state Edward was in I would have to suck it out the venom and transfuse her with blood and take her back to the hospital .. Edward royally fucked up this time

**Apov**

"Edward baby please snap out of it . I need your help to get her dressed Carlisle is on his way ". I looked over at the girl on the ground she started twisting in pain. "owwww wh what's happening to me Edwarddd." she called he shook his head and looked in her direction . "Alice what do I do" he asked me like I fucking knew . "I gave you your choices and if you don't act soon she will turn" I tried to remain calm but he was working my nerves he was careless and although I loved him more than anything he fucked up royally and I would help him no matter what he decided to do.

He leaned over her and smoothed her away from her face as she moaned with pain. "Edward decide now before you have no choice left" he took her hand " what if I cant stop" he was tortured " have faith in your self Edward" we turned to see Carlisle in the meadow with his bag and supplies . He knelt down to her . " she has a pulse but you need to act quickly suck the venom out or turn her" his words were sharp and to the point .

Edward put her hand to his mouth and bite down it burns my body is burning please help me" she twisted in agony "now son you must do it now I'll prepare the iv with her transfusion" he began sucking the venom out slowly she began to stop the thrashing her body was doing and she sobbed slightly "enough son enough or you will kill her" Edward eyes were glassy he was torn with the desire to save her and the need to drink her. "enough my son" Carlisle said as Edward let her hand drop to the grass. Carlisle took over and began hooking her up to the iv.

"this should run over forty five minutes and she will be fine but you will need to bring her to the hospital so I can follow up with her . I will not ask what happened here today . But I will always listen if you need to talk son" he stepped away and answered his cell . Edward and I just stood there looking at each other when she finally opened her eyes and asked what happened I stepped away to give them some privacy " Bella I'm sorry I don't know what got into me I bite you and my dad had to transfuse you with blood" she looked at her hand still attached to the iv "oh" she said " I thought you were joking about the Vampire thing" I laughed at that Edward had told her oo the family was going to love that….

**Bpov**

what the fuck is going on here I was extremely confused I was laying there partially nude and he was there with another girl who was staring at me . I tried sitting up but my head was pounding , he quickly knelt next to me .

"Bella please love don't move you got hurt and lost a lot of blood and " " and what mother fucker" I touched my neck slightly remembering him bitting me what the fuck he fucking bit me . I had to get out of dodge this shit was freaking me out . And why the hell is that bitch fucking staring at me and smiling I started reaching for my clothes and pulled them on quickly I don't know how long I have been knocked out but it looked like it would be getting dark soon and I needed to get my ass the fuck home and away from these fucking freaks.

I slowly started to stand as he tried to help me I snatched my hand out of his " don't fucking touch me" he withdrew his offer quickly and started to say something but I cut him off " I don't know what the fuck happened here nor to I care to find out , we got what we came here for so back the fuck off me and leave me the hell alone" I started walking towards the path when I realized that he fucking drove me here. I stopped at the road staring at his stupid fucking shiny Volvo I started kicking rocks hoping that he would appear out of the forest.

**Epov**

I tried my best not to look at Alice who was trying hard not to laugh at what just transpired. Fuck I don't even know what the hell happened .I was happy that she would be ok my father assured me once she woke up after the transfusion she would be fine. She was more than fine she was fucking pist off. She practically to me to go fuck myself. Me Edward fucking Cullen who could have any girl in the fucking school or this god forsaken town .

I even had immortals lining up for me and this bitch sends me packing and it made me want her that much more. I smiled at the thought of her beneath me again. Alice slapped me " brother I know that look , your determined to get that girl aren't you" I put her in a head lock " dear sister she has just made the game a tad bit more interesting" we started walking up the trail when she stopped short " we've got company " what is Alice " seems like somebody doesn't have a ride home" she snickered and pointed to Bella kicking rocks at my fucking Volvo that bitch must have a fucking death car is my baby  
" what the fuck are you doing that my motherfucking car you kicking rocks at" I was furious what the just because she owned that red rusted piece of shit doesn't give her the right to destroy my shit. " I-I-m sorry I didn't mean to kick the rocks at your car I was just waiting to see if you could give me a ride I don't have my car and I honestly don't know where the fuck I am" she looked down as she moved her feet over the gravel I thought about making her beg , but there would be plenty of time for her to beg me.


End file.
